


Content

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Cute Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nice Peter Hale, Picnic In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter go on a picnic for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Stiles let out a soft sigh. The sun hit his skin as the sound of a small creek rushed into his ears. His hand lazily lay against Peter’s both of them had their eyes closed. Peter was letting out a soft snore every now and again clueing Stiles into the fact that he had completely fallen asleep, but he wasn’t mad.

Today had started out pretty slow. Peter had picked him up from his house then the two lazed around at his apartment before Stiles got the bright idea to go out on a picnic for lunch. Peter had attempted to protest but couldn’t come up with an alternative, so he packed a bag and off they went.

They had found a nice patch of grass not too far away from the road. They ate and talked and Stiles laughed a lot; he always did around Peter; he was just so serious. Stiles could never take himself as seriously as Peter did; it would just be bad. So, he laughed about it.

Laughing and kissing had led to cuddling and then finally this. Stiles let his fingers trail up and down Peter’s arm. The snoring wolf didn’t even notice. This made Stiles frown a bit as he rolled onto his side to look at Peter. Seeing Peter sleeping was not just rare it was kind of like a gift. He was a) being quiet and b) he looked really happy. The second one was what usually got Stiles. He always wondered what Peter was dreaming about, maybe the past, or maybe Stiles. No one knew, not even Peter he always claimed that he didn’t remember.

“Peter,” Stiles whispered, knowing full well that Peter could hear him. The drowsy man opened one eye to look at Stiles; he gave him a soft smile before placing a finger to his lips and closing his eyes again. Stiles frowned. 

“Don’t do that,” Peter muttered. Stiles should have been more shocked, but Peter knew him a lot better than Stiles wanted to admit. 

“Do what. Your eyes aren’t even open so how can you see what I’m doing?” Stiles asked. Peter cracked open one eyes and looked at him before opening them both and moving to sit up. He looked at Stiles before reaching out and running a finger along his bottom lip.

“Don’t frown it makes you look sad. Today there is no need to be sad,” Peter explained their eyes meeting. Stiles felt that familiar flutter in his stomach every time Peter said something soft and gentle. 

“Yeah? Why is there uh-“ Stiles paused to lick his lips his heart racing in his chest as they continued to look at each other. He blinked a few times before finishing his sentence rapidly. “-uh no reason to be sad?”

“Because I’m here,” Peter whispered leaning close to press his lips to Stiles. Stiles felt that fluttering take over his whole body. Every time Peter kissed him he felt like his body was on fire. He wanted to push away from him and pull him closer all at once. He wanted to feel more and less and everything in between. But for now, he just wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and pressed into the kiss.

Peter pulled Stiles closer, so they were chest to chest. He could hear his heart beat in his chest, and he ran his hands up and down his back trying to calm him down. His hands finally moving under his shirt and just resting against the small of the teens back. 

Stiles let out a soft sigh before pulling away breathlessly. He looked at Peter who didn’t even seem fazed by the kiss. His lips just stayed in a content smile. 

“Better?”

“Yeah, lot’s,” Stiles said pulling away and laying back down. Peter followed suit taking Stiles hand in his. Stiles smiled before he moved to snuggle into Peter’s chest. He didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, in fact; he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and let out a lazy yawn.

“Now if you’ll be so kind as to shut up I want to go back to taking my nap,” Peter said before he closed his eyes again.

“Elegant as always,” Stiles muttered before settling in for a nap as well.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY STETER WEEK
> 
> Day 2: Fluffy (because I didn't like the other prompts)
> 
> Okay so yeah this is a really short fic but I had a lot of fun writing it. I love when I get to write Peter being all mushy gushy towards Stiles. :D


End file.
